


My Unique Shade of Red

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute and Slightly Awkward Conversation, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rophne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: "And then apple red and blood red, but I like rose red, too. Someone would say it’s literally the same like ordinary red, but that’s not true. Rose red is shinier, more touching, and it always lights up my mood. Rose is not just an ordinary red, it’s… it’s so unique."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the grammar and so on (well, I definitely could ask somebody, but I soooo don't wanna bother anyone with my shit...). I'm really sorry, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway :)
> 
> The first chapter is mostly conversational, the second one is more... hot. 
> 
> (and there's lots of shades of various colours mentioned in this story, because when I was writing this thing, I was learning for my Lexicology exam as well, and... The exam comprised also the questions on different shades of red, green, yellow etc. and I simply needed to prove myself that such knowledge could be at least a bit useful :D)

„So, why have you joined this congregation of joy?”

Rose literally jumped on the couch when she heard the question that forcefully drew her back to reality. Pondering what she would do with her cut from the robbery, she felt quite happy and content that it was over and she wasn’t going to jail. She was just enjoying her inner world full of beautiful unicorns where things like stress didn’t exist. That’s why she was spooked when Daphne spoke up.

“What?” she yelped, staring with her wide eyes at the movie star.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Daphne apologized, but to Rose, she didn’t sound very honest, maybe a bit annoyed already.

“Would you mind repeating your question, please?” Rose blinked numerous times to focus on Daphne’s face on which a little smirk appeared.

“Actually, I don’t mind,” Daphne said with kindness slowly creeping in her brown eyes. “I’d like to know why you, you Rose Weil, have joined this bunch of criminals. You don’t look like a con, and…” her voice faded away she was looking for the right words. She also hoped Rose would understand her without finishing the sentence, however, Rose kept peering at her curiously, waiting for her to say something more.

It took lots of effort not to roll her eyes, but Daphne eventually continued:

“You just seem so out of place, really…”

Rose raised her eyebrows.

“Out of place? Are you sure?” her voice vibrating with irony mixed with disbelief. “Do you think there is a place where I would… fit at all?” she inquired and tugged her legs under herself, facing Daphne with her whole body.

“Well…” Daphne tilted her head to the side. “Well, you looked calm when you were going through my closet. You know, when you were cataloguing my wardrobe, browsing through my dresses, trying to figure out what I’d be wearing at the Met…”

That took Rose aback. She even let out a surprised laugh as she really didn’t expect Daphne to pay such attention to her. Not now, not back then, but obviously she underestimated her. Again.

“What?” Daphne questioned her reaction with a hint of suspicion in her voice, like she was afraid Rose was laughing at her.

“Nothing! I just...” Rose panicked a bit as she didn’t want to upset the other woman in the slightest. “You’re right,” she smiled kindly and her heart fluttered when Daphne relaxed again, giving Rose a little smile.

“Yeah, I suppose that being in closet, surrounded only by dresses and fabric…” Rose’s voice trailed off as she got lost in her head, probably thinking about things she had just said, but she soon came back with a dreamy look in her brown eyes. “Yeah, I suppose I fit in there.”

“In closet?” Daphne chuckled.

“Yeah,” Rose nodded, smiling gently at the other woman. “I shall never come out of closet...”

Now it was time for Daphne to giggle hopelessly, making Rose furrow her brows in confusion.

“Have I said something funny?” she asked, watching Daphne even for the subtlest hint, but she only noticed how cutely pinkish Daphne’s cheeks were and how her brown eyes were sparkling with playfulness. Rose had never seen her like this, and warmth spreading through her chest assured her that she enjoyed this side of Daphne very much despite feeling quite baffled.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know,” Daphne stopped laughing and looked at Rose, mouth open in awe, however, Rose was radiating such innocence that Daphne immediately approached explanation. "To come out of closet means to publicly declare you’re gay. Or bi. Or just not straight, I mean. You’ve never heard of it?”

“Not really,” Rose shook her head, her brown eyes intrigued. “Do people do that… often?”

“What? Come out?” Daphne still couldn’t believe she was having such a conversation with Rose, but… Hell, she was the one who initiated their discussion, so she decided to just let it flow and see where it would lead to. “I wouldn’t say often, but… yeah, from time to time.”

“And how… how do they know they should do that?” Rose continued in being absolutely clueless and, Daphne caught herself finding it almost cute. Rose was so living in her own world that some struggles of ordinary people didn’t bother her at all, which could be sometimes considered her curse, but Daphne thought it was more like a blessing.

“I don’t know, actually…” she shrugged. “They probably just feel it. The need to let other people know and to end some speculations, I guess.”

“Oh… I see,” Rose nodded, and Daphne practically could see the wheels inside her head reeling, so Daphne braced herself before another question could come, but she didn’t mind in fact. There wasn’t any other conversation she would love to attend, because… Well, she looked around to spot Lou and Debbie, dozing off in each other’s arms on the couch, then she glanced at Amita and Constance who were engaged in some magic stuff with cards, and finally, Tammy and Nine Ball caught her eye - the hacker was just handing Tammy joint, and to Daphne’s mild surprise, the seemingly very uptight blonde accepted it.

For some weird reason, Daphne really felt rather good among these women, but as she glanced back at Rose, being still lost within her thoughts, looking too innocent and too fragile for this world, an idea crossed Daphne’s mind. A pleasant feeling filled her chest at the thought that she felt so good there only thanks to Rose. She got used to her presence, to her nervous babbling, even to her bad acting, and Daphne realized she really, really liked her and that… that Rose was a person closest to someone Daphne would call a friend.

“Shall… Shall I?” a question brought Daphne back to reality, yet she had to blink once or twice to focus on Rose and on what she had said.

“Shall you do what…?”

“Come out,” Rose replied, sounding as sincere as always.

“You’re gay?” Daphne blurted out without thinking, her eyes going wide in surprise.

“Yes, indeed,” Rose admitted, and then suddenly realizing she might’ve overstepped some unknown boundary, that she should’ve said it in a different way, maybe more festive way? “Have I messed up or…?”

Daphne kept staring at Rose incredulously, pondering how it was possible to be so immediate, so earnest, but soon she shook her head to calm Rose down.

“Not really,” Daphne managed to spoke up again, dumbfounded. “I just… People usually struggle more with revealing their orientation, I think…”

“Oh… And you do as well?” Rose blinked. She was still puzzled and so was Daphne as she didn’t have any idea what to reply.

Daphne had never shared such delicate information about herself with anybody, but Rose and her pure honesty, her sincere interest in her as a person, her dreamy smile, playing on her lips, which was turning into an almost tender one.

“I don’t know,” Daphne heard herself saying quietly. “I usually sleep with guys, but mostly because it’s something my colleagues do…”

Daphne immediately knew how weird it sounded, however, Rose didn’t show any sign of disapproval, and maybe she seemed to be even more intrigued, but then she only shrugged.

“I’m sure you’ll find out someday what you really want,” she smiled at Daphne who felt sort of relieved that Rose didn’t judge her, and kindness in Rose’s brown eyes made her heart throb.

_Had she always been such a nice person to be around_? Daphne wondered while literally melting down due to Rose’s gentle demeanour.

“You’re so nice to me,” Daphne allowed herself to let her guard down almost completely as she was beginning to uderstand that when it comes to Rose, there was nothing to be scared of. Daphne wouldn’t ever use any information against her, she wouldn’t ever hurt her on purpose, and moreover it was a refreshing change to say things that were coming right from her heart.

Rose totally beamed with joy at these words, lowering her gaze, so Daphne wouldn’t notice how her cheeks got redder, but Daphne was too good in observing. She spotted almost every aspect of Rose’s reaction to her compliment, and it made her heart flutter. A sudden need to be closer to the other woman struck her, startling Daphne at first, but then she remembered that she was with Rose. Even though Rose was quite often such a bunch of nerves, right now, there was something calming about her, something that made Daphne feel free. Unbound. Happy...?

“Why are you usually so nervous?” she wasn’t able to resist this question, but it wasn’t because she considered Rose to be somehow odd. “I mean… Is there anything I could do to help you ease that anxiety when we’re working? Like, yeah, I’m just standing there, watching you work, I know, but still…”

Daphne was probably prepared for everything, but she definitely didn’t expect Rose would look at her like she had another head growing out of her shoulder.

“You want to… hire me after… what happened?” Rose stuttered, feeling so insecure and blessed at once that she was able to form only few words, staring at Daphne unbelievingly.

“Your style is unique and maybe bizarre sometimes, but, yeah…” she nodded, smiling encouragingly at Rose. “I think that you’re the only one who really took advantage of all my qualities, not only boobs, and… These dress you designed for me, they just fitted. That was the reason why I asked you why you joined this group. I wanted to know whether you’d be willing to dress me for some upcoming occasions,” she explained, witnessing how understanding reached Rose’s brown eyes.

“Oh, okay,” Rose nodded as well, the slightly confused expression never left her face, though.

“You know… maybe at least before your cut arrives to your account,” Daphne suggested, desisting from pushing Rose into anything, but the other woman nodded enthusiastically this time.

“No, no… I mean, yes, I’d love to work for you again,” she managed an absent-minded smile, apparently thinking about anything else at the moment. “But… I’m… How long do you think it would take the transfer to be done?”

“Have no idea, to be honest,” Daphne answered, getting rather suspicious about Rose’s motivation for getting onto the heist. “You have no money, don’t you?” she asked maybe too directly, so Rose instantly blushed and broke the eye contact, ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be that harsh,” regretted Daphne her rude question in an instant, and she instinctively moved closer to Rose, placing her hand on Rose’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Their knees touched, but neither of them seemed to notice that as Daphne focused only on Rose’s well-being at the time, waiting for her to look up.

Her lips curved into a reassuring smile when Rose locked their eyes again, the brown depths full of so many emotions that Daphne didn’t even dare to identify all of them.

“When you’re with me, you don’t have to worry about money,” she said softly, squeezing Rose’s shoulder once again. “I’ll pay for whatever you’ll need, for your hotel room, for room service, for fabrics… You name it. And as soon as your cut arrives, you pay it back to me. Minus your salary, of course. How does that sound?”

Contemplating the suggestion, Rose put the tip of her index finger in her mouth. She was almost analysing Daphne’s expression in a search for some catches, but she found only honesty there.

“Okay, thank you,” she said finally, sheepishly though as her shame didn’t fade away that quickly. “It’s very kind of you,” she added with a little smile playing her lips, sending such grateful vibrations towards the other woman that Daphne had to fight an impulse to touch Rose even more. She wanted to hug her and to tell her that she’d take care of everything Rose would need. She refrained from embracing Rose, but she utterly failed at not commenting on the last Rose’s answer.

“Nobody has ever told me that,” admitted Daphne under her breath, her chest heavy with insecurity as she wasn’t used to be so open with other people, so she just didn’t know how to cope with it. Her heart swelled, and her breath got stuck in her throat when Rose touched Daphne’s hand, placed on her knee, brushing it lightly at first as she was checking whether Daphne wouldn’t object, and only then she took Daphne’s hand into her own.

Daphne felt like she had never been so confused before. She just wanted to talk to Rose about work, but suddenly she was shaking because the other woman touched her so tenderly, and everything between them felt so naturally that even though she was puzzled and maybe a bit scared, she squeezed Rose’s hand in reciprocation, looking right into her ingenuous wide eyes while trying to compose herself and to breathe properly. It wasn’t easy though, because her chest ached with emotions which were growing more and more powerful with every second spent in Rose’s dreamy presence.

“I’m sure you’re a very kind person,” Rose said, voice gentle and firm at the same time. “But if you don’t let people get to know you, they’ll never be able to see it,” she moved her thumb on Daphne’s hand, stroking her skin lightly.

“But you noticed,” Daphne pointed out meekly, her cheeks pink and brown eyes almost glossy from how moved at the moment she was, how weak and vulnerable yet cared for she felt.

“Of course, I did,” Rose’s voice got a bit higher and louder than Daphne would have preferred, “I may be constantly out of place, but I pay close attention to women I dress,” she said, and before Daphne could make a remark, Rose jumped to her feet, pulling Daphne with herself, suddenly glowing with energy. “Actually, I’ve already prepared another dress for you. I supposed you’d never wear them, because… you know, I didn’t expect you’d hire me again after the Met, but…”

“Let’s see them,” Daphne urged her, and feeling intoxicated with Rose’s enthusiasm, she followed the other woman to a room that happened to be Rose’s bedroom. Daphne tried to stay calm, reminding herself that they were here because of dress Rose had designed for her, but her excitement didn’t leave anyway, and the need to touch Rose again lingered as well.

Daphne’s breath got stuck in her throat as soon as her eyes laid upon a scarlet dress with black lining. They were considerably more provocative than the one she wore at the Met, which Daphne liked, immediately turning to Rose with a plea in her eyes.

“May I…?”

“Yes… of course, if you wish, but they’re not finished yet,” Rose blurted out and headed for the dress, picking them up and handing them over to Daphne. “Probably the cleavage and the hem won’t be perfect. It’s… it’s nothing more than a draft.”

“But the colour is stunning,” Daphne breathed out, fascinated. She held the dress in front of herself. “I’ve always had a soft spot for scarlet red. Ordinary red is too ordinary, mahogany too dark, brick red is just hideous, and I wouldn’t even be able to wear it. Blush red looks drab, but scarlet is my favourite. And then apple red and blood red, but I like rose red, too. Someone would say it’s literally the same like ordinary red, but that’s not true. Rose red is shinier, more touching, and it always lights up my mood. Rose is not just an ordinary red, it’s… it’s so unique,” she finished her monologue with turning to Rose, who stood there, watching her with a glint of astonishment in her eyes, and only then Daphne realized what she was talking about.

She lowered her gaze, looking again at the dress. Her cheeks were burning as she remembered calling Rose unique even though she was referring to a colour, but… Rose, her Rose, was unique as well.

Thinking of Rose as hers sent another stream of heat to her face, and Daphne had to clear her throat before she spoke up again.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away,” she murmured, and once she finished the sentence, Rose appeared next to her.

“I wasn’t aware of your passion for colours,” Rose stated and for a change, she seemed to be the less anxious one of them. Daphne almost felt like some kind of calm was gleaming around Rose, and then spreading to Daphne, making her relax and ease her breathing. “So scarlet is your favourite one?”

“Yeah… I mean… Yeah,” Daphne nodded, slowly settling down. “But I love daffodil or pineapple yellow, too. And Tuscan sun, arctic blue, and orchid purple.”

“All these are beautiful, indeed,” Rose agreed, however, her voice was somehow lower, not far away from being raspy, which sent unexpected shivers down Daphne’s spine.

“And yours?” she asked Rose, nearly rolling her eyes at how squeaky she sounded to herself. To regain some dignity, she forced herself to repeat the question in more composed tone: “What is your favourite colour?”

“I’m not sure I have one,” Rose answered while Daphne felt like her face was fire, and the heat started creeping on every part of her body. She really couldn’t think of another moment in her life she had been so turned on only by talking, the atmosphere, and the sweet, yet unnerving tension between them. “I love various shades of green, so maybe fern or sea foam, or… or… yes! Magenta would be my favourite one,” Rose added, once again helping Daphne to focus on something else but how Rose’s presence made her feel. Yes, she remembered her dress for the Met, but before she could comment on that, Rose continued:

“Would you like to try them on? As I’ve already said, it’s just a draft, but you might enjoy them anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Would you like to try them on? As I’ve already said, it’s just a draft, but you might enjoy them anyway.”

A pleased smile appeared on Daphne’s face as she nodded enthusiastically, eager not only to really try the dress on, but also because she needed a while to recompose herself, and redressing could provide her with a great excuse to do so. As soon as she vanished into Rose’s closet, Rose sat on her bed, trembling hands clasped together. She was so excited to see Daphne in her new dress. She knew she’d look marvellous, but that was the reason why she was so keen to see her. It was almost unbearable how beautiful Daphne was, so charming, so hot…

Rose gulped as hunger surged through her body. She struggled to believe that Daphne, glorious Daphne Kluger, was indeed in her closet, in her room, and that Daphne was paying attention to her. They were talking, even touching at one point, which almost cause Rose a heart attack, and now… Her breathing was shallow, her face flushed, and a bolt of arousal shot through her as Daphne walked out of the closet, dressed in that scarlet piece of garment.

Because the dress was rather shorter than the magenta one, Rose’s eyes laid upon Daphne’s long bare legs, and she felt utterly helpless, stunned by Daphne’s beauty. Her mouth went dry, heart pounding hard against her ribcage, and being so mesmerized by the other woman, she didn’t stand a chance to refrain from making a soft, needy whimper.

Daphne headed for the mirror, completely focused on the dress in this very moment as she managed to gain some self-control during changing her clothes. She was quite satisfied with the way the dress looked on her. It was light and the material perfectly smooth, though she kept checking her appearance in the mirror for more than a minute. Only then she took Rose into account again, and her recently acquired calmness dissolved in a heartbeat.

Rose was watching her with an expression that couldn’t be described otherwise than a ravenous. Her gaze was raking over Daphne’s legs, lips slightly parted, chest heaving heavily.

Daphne was used to people gazing at her enviously, admiringly or even hungrily, so she was quite baffled why she was so affected by Rose’s looks. It was something beyond her senses, something she couldn’t comprehend with her mind, but her body understood completely. For some reason, she happened to be helplessly attracted to Rose, who was now staring right into Daphne’s eyes, meeting them in the mirror.

She noticed a shift in Rose’s face as a hint of panic and horror flickered in her eyes, so Daphne smiled at her mildly in attempt to ease her anxiety down.

“Can you come here?” she asked gently, turning to Rose and reaching out her hand.

Rose blinked furiously once again, her look oscillating between Daphne’s eyes and her laid out palm.

“Yes, of course,” she spouted in a high-pitched voice, almost jumping at her feet and moving towards Daphne. The closer she got to Daphne, the more she forgot about the wave of panic that washed over her as she became focused solely on the dress, respectively on the cleavage that didn’t look finished at all. There were lots of threads, red and black ones, and it just wasn’t perfect, Rose thought when she had a good view at the problematic area.

Daphne saw the transformation from insecure Rose to a confident, working one as she exanimated Daphne’s cleavage, murmured something unintelligible and grabbed scissors from a nearby cabinet. Daphne didn’t move an inch, letting Rose do what she intended to do, but even though she tried to observe Rose’s work, she was observing Rose herself.

Her own breathing was quite shallow, which was caused by the close presence of the other woman, her sweet perfume was tickling Daphne’s nose, and she just wasn’t able not to notice every single subtle touch of Rose’s fingers on her chest, almost on her breasts. One of such light brushes of Rose’s digits sent a shiver through Daphne’s body as the touch was too close to her nipple, as it was too intimate, too unexpected and too much wanted.

She recalled the memory, in which Rose was also treating the cleavage of her dress, but it happened before the Met and she definitely wasn’t that turned on. It was a routine, something she was used to for like forever, but now… It was different. She felt Rose’s breath on her breast and her body heat which was driving Daphne crazy. She rolled her eyes, devoting all of her energy to stay still, which wasn’t effortless at all as she needed Rose even closer, as she needed to feel her body flush against her own, as she needed to ease that tension that was building between her legs where she was utterly wet.

She let out a shaky exhale, opening her eyes and looking down at Rose who was intently staring at her chest, scissors in her hand forgotten. Daphne was watching as Rose’s fingers touched her skin once more, but Daphne was sure that it was deliberately this time, which eluded a quite moan from her lips.

She heard the click when Rose put the scissors aside, sheepishly looking up at Daphne whose every single feature beamed with desire. Rose gulped, placing her whole palm on Daphne’s skin, feeling how soft and warm it was. She parted her lips in an attempt to ask a question, but instead of that, she leaned a bit towards Daphne, her eyes falling to Daphne’s mouth. Her cheeks were literally burning, it was hot all around them, and Rose even felt like fire was burning inside of her. It was almost too much, but still not enough and she panicked as soon as Daphne closed the distance between them and finally kissed her.

Both of Rose’s hands gripped on Daphne’s shoulders and pushed the other woman away, her heart beating violently and eyes wide with shock and fear and raw want. She only needed to catch her breath before she captured Daphne’s lips, kissing the Daphne passionately like her life depended on it.

Once Daphne finally dared to take a plunge and kissed Rose, it was a kick in the guts when Rose pushed her away, but that bitter feeling fade away in an instant as she grasped that Rose probably forgot to breathe and needed a second to calm down a bit. But then… then Daphne smiled happily into the kiss, heart fluttering, chest aching with delight and wonder. Rose’s lips were so soft on her own, yet she still could feel how hungry Rose was, how much she desired to kiss Daphne who was trying her best to show Rose that the want is rather mutual.

Without thinking it through, she put her hands on Rose’s sides, bringing her closer, and Rose followed, pressing her body to Daphne, eluding a deep moan from her, which was quite audible in spite of their locked lips. Daphne got fascinated by the way it felt to be pressed so tightly to another woman, she held her hips and moaned contently again at the softness of Rose’s body, however, she still controlled herself enough not to grind against Rose even though the ache and heat between her legs was getting almost unbearable. And then Rose’s hands moved, tracing her bared arms, sliding to her hips and stopping at her thighs, just slightly above the hem of the dress.

Daphne’s breath got hitched in her throat, and she shivered violently, their kiss was remaining slow though, because Daphne couldn’t bring herself to demand anything more. It was so good, so sweet, and so painfully beautiful, and her body quivered once again as Rose suddenly slid her tongue through Daphne’s lips, making Daphne gripped on her hips firmly. Everything seemed to be in a haze, she was so lost in Rose and her emotions and her desire like never before.

She returned to reality as soon as Rose broke their kiss, watching her carefully.

“Is this alright?” she asked Daphne in such tender voice that Daphne’s knees went weak, but it could be caused by the burning arousal boiling through her veins as well.

Daphne let out a slightly desperate huff. Frustrated, happy, surprised, and amused at once, her lips formed a small smile, assuring Rose that no harm had been done.

“It’s just… you weren’t even sure about liking women, but I thought…” Rose bit her lip nervously and lowered her gaze as she was trying to find the right words to explain her concern, but almost every aspect of her anxiety disappeared when she felt Daphne’s fingers on her chin, gently making her look up.

“I like _you_ ,” Daphne said softly, and a touched sigh escaped Rose’s lips, curving into a smile. Her brown eyes were glowing with adoration, her heart throbbing at Daphne’s words while she was shaking from all the emotions she was overwhelmed by. She had never expected she would hear something like this from Daphne Kluger, from a Hollywood star, from a woman of such beauty.

“I like you, too,” said Rose, and it wasn’t more than a whisper, but it was enough as Daphne’s already lighten up face was literally beaming with joy. Daphne’s expression being so sincere and pure that it temped Rose to raise her hand and touch Daphne’s face, brushing her hot cheek with her thumb, looking intently into brown eyes of the other woman.

It was like a dream, a more fascinating dream that the one with unicorns, however, the happiness spreading into every fibber was far too real… So real, her palm on Daphne’s thigh clenched into a fist for a second, and then running her fingers on the smooth skin, she elicited another shiver from Daphne whose tender look changed into a lustful one, causing Rose to gulp as sparks of arousal shot down her spine, and her hunger for Daphne bounced back.

Rose’s touch moved from Daphne’s face to her hair, and Daphne almost instinctively bowed down, kissing Rose once more and moaning quietly as Rose’s hand on her thigh also shifted. Her palm went down, mapping Daphne’s skin, but just before her knee it headed back, but… Daphne shivered, her hips quivering as Rose’s palm was travelling along Daphne’s inner thigh, drawing nearer and nearer to her panties, however, she didn’t reach the desired destination.

“You really want it, don’t you?” Rose mumbled into their kiss, but such a question caught Daphne off guard so hard, she broke the kiss, staring wildly into Rose’s eyes, seemingly still full of innocence, but that devilish little spark in them made Daphne weak in her knees again.

Rose didn’t need an audible answer - Daphne’s expression was quite revealing on its own, so even though she might enjoy more of teasing this gorgeous human being, she gave Daphne what she wanted. With another movement of her hand, she brushed her fingers over Daphne’s soaked panties, which provoked a content sigh from Daphne and a soft gasp from Rose who was utterly stunned by Daphne’s wetness, by her state of arousal she had reached only thanks to her, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to tear away her gaze from Daphne’s face. If it was possible, she looked even more beautiful with her slightly swollen parted red lips, with pink cheeks and brown irises almost completely swallowed by widen pupils.

It took Rose’s breath away, but she tried to focus on her task anyway, using her thumb to circle around the upper part of Daphne’s pussy, forcing Daphne to let out so meek and so delicate little whimper it encouraged Rose to go further, to slip her fingers past the thin layer of fabric right into the wet heat. The pleasure reflecting in Daphne’s face was suddenly too much to bear even for Rose. She lowered her eyes, laying them on Daphne’s long neck where she placed a little kiss a second later, her other hand also sliding under the dress to cup Daphne’s breast through her bra.

Kissing and tasting that smooth skin, she continued her ministrations in Daphne’s wetness, pressing two of her fingers to her clit, circling it, stroking it, and making Daphne to quiver, to moan and to buck her hips in desperation. Daphne’s digits weren’t on Rose’s hips anymore as Daphne was already gripping on her blouse, but Rose didn’t mind at all, because it was only reminding Rose that it was really happening, that Daphne was really panting so hard because of Rose’s caressing.

“Oh, God… Rose…” Daphne moaned as she was falling apart thanks to those quick movements of Rose’s fingers. She was dead sure nobody had ever touched her in such a breath-taking way. Rose’s strokes were just perfect, gentle, yet firm, and Daphne was completely melting down under those skilled fingers.

Since the moment Rose had touched her wetness for the first time, it was so hard to breathe for Daphne, she was trembling violently, and her entire body was on fire. To gain some stability, she just held tight on Rose’s blouse as another gush of wetness streamed between her legs, her hips bucking into Rose’s hand that was rubbing her clit relentlessly. Daphne bit her lower lip, but another moan found its way out anyway, being so wanton and loud that Rose knew the rest of the gang must’ve heard them.

“Rose… Rose, oh, God!” Daphne was getting close with every second, burying her nails into the black fabric of Rose’s blouse, and then Rose squeezed her breast, twisting gently her nipple, bringing Daphne on the verge of climax. In the back of her mind, Daphne was aware of Rose kissing her neck, the place under her ear.

“You have no idea how magnificent you are,” Rose whispered sensually just into Daphne’s ear. “With rolled up dress, soaked panties, moaning unashamedly loud for everyone to hear... You’re so hot, Miss Kluger, so hot…”

Just the initial few words said in such tone brought Daphne over the edge. Her breath hitched in her throat, her muscles tighten, and with another _Rose_ on her lips, Daphne came, mind being completely blank. It took all the rest of her strength to remain staying, but she knew she could lean into Rose who would hold her. She just knew…

Breathing hard and trembling, she rode out her orgasm, pleasure coursing through her body. Once a satisfied smile appeared on her face, Daphne eased her grip on Rose’s blouse and opened her eyes of which she wasn’t sure when she closed them.

“That was…”

It all Daphne managed to say, her brain still not working properly as the only thing it was able to realize was Rose withdrawing her fingers from Daphne’s panties.

“Intense?” Rose raised her eyebrows, a diabolical little smile playing on her lips.

“Yeah,” agreed Daphne right away, and Rose noticed that her brown eyes were literally glowing.

Placing her palms on Rose’s cheeks, Daphne bowed down and locked their lips in a slow kiss, trying to show Rose her gratitude at first, but soon Daphne realized she wanted even more. Just hearing Rose saying such things… She definitely needed to get to know this stunning woman more, she decided and let the kiss grow passionate and wet with saliva, however, before anything else could happen, Daphne made herself to draw away, seeking Rose’s wide eyes.

“I… I don’t exactly know what to do, and I… I might screw up something, but I really don’t want to…,” she babbled under her breath nervously, shaking slightly at how honest and open she was with Rose once again, and she still didn’t get used to it.

Rose smiled, caressing Daphne’s temple tenderly.

“I’m sure you’ll find out what to do,” she said quietly, the look of her eyes kind and soft, “and what you want,” Rose added, referring to their previous conversation.

“I want you,” Daphne said without hesitation, surprising even herself with such a bold statement. But it felt right, and she didn’t regret saying it as Rose’s eyes grew even softer. She looked like she’d always wanted to hear these words, and finally, she heard it. “I want you, my Rose red.”

“It is not scarlet anymore?” Rose inquired with mild amusement.

“No,” Daphne shook her head, staring into Rose’s brown eyes, and a warm feeling of love spread through her chest, leaving it aching and full of emotions. “No scarlet red, no blood red, no apple red. Only Rose red. My unique Rose red.”


End file.
